


Planned

by Manny_arr



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Multi-Fandom [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manny_arr/pseuds/Manny_arr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hitch in the plan. AU: Steve survives the plane going down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Steve/Peggy, pink

”All set?”

"Steve, you said we were going dancing."

"And I told you I didn’t dance."

"I thought I taught you pretty well."

"Peggy, please. Just go with it. We’re almost there."

Peggy huffed and slipped the blindfold over her eyes, but not before sending her insessent boyfriend a glare that clearly stated, “If this isn’t good…”

"You’ll love it," Steve whispered into her ear. And then under his breath "I hope."

Peggy, holding onto Steve’s hands stepped onto the curb, the skirt of her dress swishing just bellow her knees. She felt herself then get tugged into what smelled like a restaurant, the different aromas of smoked fish and grilled steaks wafting over her. The rest of her senses heightened due to her inability to see, she felt what was likely a wooden table brush her knuckles, the heels of her shoes _thud-thud-thudding_ against wooden floorboards. 

" Okay. Take it off."

Blinking to allow her eyes to adjust - not very necessary because of the restaurant’s already dimmed lighting, Peggy smiled. A table set perfectly for a romantic dinner stood before her; candles, (what were most definitely warmed) plates, rose-coloured napkins.

"Oh Steve, this is lovely!" She leaned up to press her lips to her boyfriend’s, smiling into the kiss. 

"Shall we?"

They talked about nothing and everything over dinner, Steve’s steak and her fire-grilled salmon. They talked about what was out in the cinema, how good it was to be home, how glad they both were that Howard had found the plane, Steve told her stories of the things he and Bucky would get up to as children. Peggy found herself more relaxed than she had been in a long time; her chin resting on her hand, shoes kicked off as her toes ran up Steve’s ankle, fork fiddling with the last of the chocolate cake they had shared.

Suddenly, Steve was looking down in horror at the crumbs on the plate.

"Something wrong?" Peggy was instantly alert, while Steve gave her a curious look, head tilted to the side. And then he was looking at something over her shoulder.

Peggy turned in her chair to see Howard step forward, and apologize profusely to Steve, “I’m so sorry, things got held up in the lab, and I didn’t get here in time to give it to the chef.” Something was passed between them, its small size and cubic shape not escaping Peggy’s attention.

"Is everything alright, Howard?"

"Oh, fine. Rogers asked for a favour and I was a little late delivering. Don’t worry about it," he threw a wink over his shoulder at Steve, and was gone as quickly as he had come. "But dinner’s on me, so order some of the chocolate fondue while you’re here. It’s to die for!" He called.

Peggy quirked an eyebrow at Steve, who was fiddling with his pink tie, a last-minute change to match her dress. She smiled at him, but he continued to fiddle.

Rising from his seat, Steve strode around the table so he was directly in front of her. “Peggy, I expected this to go differently tonight. I had a whole speech planned out and everything,” he took a deep breath and dropped to his knee. “But all I can say now is that I love you, Peggy Carter. And I would like to ask you to please, make me the happiest man alive and marry me.”

Peggy felt the tears prick her eyes and she chuckled, “only if you promise not to be late to our wedding. Like you were to our first date.”

"Deal." He slid the ring onto her finger; a simple white-gold band with a square-cut diamond nestled into it.

He was then tugging her out of the chair and kissing her fiercely, but Peggy heard his snapping his fingers through the fog. “At least Stark got here in time to set these up,” Steve whispered, as hundreds of pink and white balloons dropped from the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Manny-arr Prompt me!!!  
> I wanted this to be a pregnancy fic, but I liked this better. Review, please!  
> (Also: PEH! If I owned this ish, I wouldn't be worried about paying off my student loans. Marvell, kudos!)


End file.
